Often times recall information can relate to important or even safety critical aspects of a vehicle. In such cases, a manufacturer wishes to deliver the information to as many customers as possible, to ensure maximum repair of the issue. Email, phone calls, and various other communication mediums can be tapped to deliver the message. Unfortunately, the manufacturer, using any of these methods, cannot always be sure that the customer who owns the vehicle got the message, due to changes in contact information and a lack of feedback.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. 2007/0129064 relates to “A method and system for providing an automated recall notification including receiving a recall communication instruction at a telematics unit from a call center via a wireless connection, initiating a service call to the call center from the telematics unit based on the recall communication instruction and responsive to a mobile vehicle operation, receiving a recall notification at the telematics unit, and sending a recall alert to a subscriber based on the received recall notification. A computer usable medium with suitable computer program code is employed for providing an automated recall notification.”
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. 2005/0275515 relates to “A method is provided for distributing a recall notification to an automobile equipped with an in-vehicle communications system. The method comprises the steps of providing a telematics service center with identification information corresponding to the automobile, matching the identification information with the corresponding in-vehicle communications system, and wirelessly transmitting the recall notification to the in-vehicle communications system. A system for distributing a recall notification to a vehicle, and a vehicle equipped with an in-vehicle communications system are also provided to carry out the method.”
Unfortunately, current systems do not provide a complete solution to existing problems with recall notification delivery and processing, and additional inventive improvements over existing systems can be made.